


coreopsis arkansa

by Trilies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crush at First Sight, F/F, KHR Rarepair Week, Love at First Sight, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: Tattoo shops tend to draw in a wide variety of people, all of them interesting in their own right. There are the hardcore types, of course, the really manly guys, but you also get the hipsters, or the artists, or the queers- that latter category spread out in basically all of the other ones too. After so long of working in Helter Shellter, Haru likes to think she's seen all sorts of people, in all sorts of places, considering where some tattoos can end up.However, she can quite confidently say that no one has ever had her heart beat so hard at first sight like the six foot dynamite woman with legs for days who's looking over the tattoo book Gokudera is going over with her.





	coreopsis arkansa

When the woman first steps past the doors of the shop, through the lobby, and over to the counter, Haru looks up and almost drops a bottle of ink. It's only excellent reflexes honed from her years of being a high school gymnast that keep it from splattering against the floor, honestly, but she hardly notices. Instead, she's focused completely on the woman now talking to Gokudera over at the register.   
  
Tattoo shops tend to draw in a wide variety of people, all of them interesting in their own right. There are the hardcore types, of course, the really manly guys, but you also get the hipsters, or the artists, or the queers- that latter category spread out in basically all of the other ones too. After so long of working in Helter Shellter, Haru likes to think she's seen all sorts of people, in all sorts of  _places_ , considering where some tattoos can end up. However, she can quite confidently say that no one has ever had her heart beat so hard at first sight like the six foot dynamite woman with legs for days who's looking over the tattoo book Gokudera is going over with her.   
  
Fortune favors the bold, so Haru hesitates approximately zero seconds before leaning over the short wall separating each artist's tattooing station. Hers is right next to Tsuna's, currently hard at work. Well, sort of hard at work. He's  _preparing_  to be hard at work, which essentially means, in Tsuna's case, that he's sitting hunched over on his stool while staring a hole into Dino's arm. Haru has honestly never met a tattoo artist like him. There's no denying Tsuna's talent, of course. He honestly has an excellent eye for the overall scheme of things, able to see the bigger picture and pull together what would be a cluttered mess of a tattoo into something that flows beautifully, along with a skill for all the little details. However, apparently no amount of talent can make up for the sheer amount of heart-stopping anxiety that he gets before every job. Most of the time, he gets it out of the way by panicking in a back room shortly before the client is schedule to arrive, so that he can go right into laser focused artist mode right off the bat. Only Dino, as his adopted older brother, doesn't mind if he does it right there besides him. Even as Tsuna is clearly having a silent screaming fit within the confines of his own skull, Dino is just casually flicking through his phone while his shorts-clad leg remains extended properly.   
  
Normally, Haru wouldn't bother Tsuna while he's dealing with one of his moments. However, as the technical owner of the place, she wants to get his permission before anything else, so she makes a small whispered hiss at him. "Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!" There is the very faintest sort of mumbled squeak to show he's listening. "Can I go take this customer we just got?"   
  
Waiting those few seconds for him to remember how to use his voicebox is agonizing, but Haru does her very best. Eventually, Tsuna sort of... lets his head lose to gravity in a way that's technically a nod by the dictionary definition of things. "S'long as it's what they want."   
  
Honestly a good reminder, if nothing else, and Haru heaves herself partially over the wall, feet dangling, so that she can pat him on the back. It's the only reassurance she can give him while he's like this. "Thanks, Tsuna-kun!" She doesn't go running off just yet, however. Instead, she does her best to take in a deep breath that goes all the way to the bottom of her lungs, fingers lightly pressed against her collarbone. She has to get control of herself. If she comes off as too desperate, then it's only going to seem really weird and just... creepy. She's already been told that she can be a little too upfront- not in a bad way! Just, sometimes things require delicacy. Since becoming a tattoo artist, she's learned how important that can be. So she's going to calm down, play it cool. She can do that.   
  
Fingers laced behind her back, Haru makes her way out of the tattooing area and watches the woman from the corner of her eye. It only takes a few steps for her to get a good listen in on the conversation as their potential customer taps on one of the tattoo pages. "This particular water color style is something I'm particularly interested in. How many of your artists are talented in that?"  
  
Water color! She can do that! She loves brilliant flowing colors! That much is obvious from the various tattoos all over her body. Trying to be casual, she passes behind the woman and pointedly stretches her arms out in front of her while making direct eye contact with Gokudera. Gnawing on the end of a toothpick, his gaze flicks up to look at her and he immediately scrunches up his nose. "Yeah, we have a few artists who can give you that sort of look," he says,  _aggressively_  ignoring the way Haru threateningly bops one fist into an open palm. So he's going to be like that, huh? He's really going to pull her around like this? "Everyone in this store is top notch quality, considering my boss only has the best taste in artists."   
  
Neither Gokudera or Haru mention that the boss in question is literally only some few yards away and slowly sinking his face into his hands while someone who is technically a customer laughs.   
  
"I see." The woman crosses her arms, and Haru can just barely see the way her fingers curl at her chin. "Then I suppose it would come down to the subject matter?"  
  
"Sometimes it can depend on things like that, although with water color styles like that, some degree of flexibility can happen, since the focus is more on the color and design than nitty gritty details such as a more realistic style would focus on. What are you looking for exactly?"   
  
"A floral design." It really was  a good idea to calm herself down, because Haru can't help pumping her fist in elation at those three simple words. This couldn't be going more her way. Very pointedly, she stretches her arms up over her head. The stare she sends over to Gokudera this time is less a glare and more the blank eyed intensity of a ghost woman haunting a home after a horrendous murder by her loved one, passing such a curse onto the next person who will die a horrible death, which Gokudera definitely will if he doesn't make a good life choice in the next few seconds. Most tattoo artists seem to have the art on their body in one way or another, which only makes sense. Either they get a tattoo and get into the craft that way, or they start out as an apprentice and slowly begin to gather ink on themselves. Not every artist does, of course... but the only person Haru can think of in their whole shop who doesn't have a single tattoo on his body would be Tsuna himself. Even then, she has a suspicion it's not from a lack of want, but because he's being so overly cautious about it. Well, that's not a bad thing to be when it comes to such permanent artwork.   
  
This means Haru herself is no exception. She's not completely covered head to toe, although she doesn't think she would half mind such a look, but she definitely has a few notable tattoos that can't be ignored in warmer temperatures. A small and contained circle filled with a detailed garden scene takes up space on the inside of her right upper arm, and it's matched by the ring of flowers she has on the left which goes all the way around. Taking up more length if not exactly more room, she has a flower-detailed arrow extending down the whole of her forearm and the head ending at the top of her hand. Branched filled to bursting with blossoms peeking out along her collarbone, extending from her breast, and there's a fun geometric and watercolor style down at her left thigh. All in all, a good array of tattoos, and all the exact kind of designs she loves and appreciates.   
  
Not even  _Gokudera_  can deny that, so, after a second, he snaps his toothpick between his teeth and heaves out a sigh. In the most unconvincing deadpan tone, he asks, "Hey Haru, are you going on break, because we have a client here who might be interested in your expertise."   
  
Haru  manages to stop her posing just in time. As the woman turns around, Haru puts on her best smile and offers her a hand. "It's just a break, it can wait for a little while!" she says cheerfully, beaming back towards Gokudera to let him know she won't haul herself over the counter and throttle him to the ground. That's about all the attention she'll give his glowering, however. She turns her attention immediately back to the woman towering in front of her, and she's even prettier than the brief glimpse she got could have prepared her for. Not only is she taller than a church chapel, but those red eyes could put spider lilies to shame from where they're set in a coolly proud face. Haru has never felt her heart flutter faster. "Hi there, I'm Haru Miura! You're thinking of getting some floral tattoos?"  
  
"That's right... My name is Adelheid Suzuki. I work at a flower shop, so I was thinking of using the language of flowers for something interesting." The woman reaches up to rest her hand along her chest, right over the pocket of her denim jacket. It's more than a little worn, but that only serves to make her look all the more rugged. Her other hand accepts Haru's for a firm shake. "Is it really acceptable to interrupt you when you're about to go on break?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine~." Haru pulls her hand away, despite how much she wants to hold on for longer. "I was only go down the street to get something cool to drink! It's not a pressing issue. Besides, this is a job I'm really passionate about!" That latter part isn't even really a lie, in all honesty, and Haru points down to the arrow extending down along her forearm. "I mean, all of my tattoos are actually designs I made myself, you know! I couldn't ink them on personally, but I could at least come up with the artwork."

It may just be her imagination that sees some approval in the way Adelheid nods. Haru choose to keep on desperately hoping like the optimistic queer she is anyway. "I see. Very well then." Her fingers slip into her jacket pocket, tugging out a few pictures and immediately snapping them out like a fan. It's all one smooth and sharp movement that has Haru's legs feeling weak. "I had a few ideas of what I was thinking of, at least when it comes to the particular flowers. My problem is simply that I lack the idea of how I'd like it designed, so I was hoping to consult with an expert on it." Normally, that's not something they do without payment ahead of time. Haru finds herself not even caring. Just being in Adelheid's presence right now is more than enough. However, the woman seems to realize this herself and tilts her head towards Haru. "I know this is taking time out of your schedule... Let me buy your drink for you."   
  
Haru will freely admit that she came over because she was helplessly attracted, however shallow a reason that might be. Learning that Adelheid is so, so...  _nice_? Graceful? Grac _ious_? Only gets her all the more excited. However, that doesn't stop her from frantically shaking her head and crossing her arms into an 'X' in front of her. "Oh no! I couldn't do that to you! We've just met!" Yet suddenly she realizes a dilemma. A dilemma she needs consultation on. Pausing, she peers up past her arms. "Oh, um... But if you could go over and pick it up for me if I gave you some money, that would be really great!"   
  
"That's all?" Placing the pictures down on the counter, Adelheid brushes her fingers along her temple and tucks away some stray hairs. That is somehow  _also_  extremely pretty, no matter how minor a gesture it is. "I can do that, then."  
  
"Perfect!" Rising up on the balls of her feet, Haru claps her hands together. "While you go get that, I'll get my area ready- I have my own little gallery of things I've designed or inked onto people, so we can go over a whole bunch of references to see if something leaps out at you!"  
  
Adelheid's smile isn't exactly friendly, not with such a slight curve of her lips. Instead, it' s somehow something even better-  _appreciative_. "That works perfectly for me." Haru doesn't need much more than that to rush over to her stuff, getting money she actually hadn't been planning to spend today. At least her order isn't that complicated, being just a drink that's 25% caffeine, 60% chocolate, and 15% whipped cream. Once Adelheid strides out the door, hips swaying perfectly, Haru gives a smitten sigh.   
  
...Followed shortly by her twisting on her heel and full out sprinting towards Tsuna's niche.   
  
"Dino!" she squeaks, slipping and forced to grab onto the corner of the little opening into Tsuna's workspace. Her legs scramble beneath her while her mouth keeps moving at the speed of light.  By this point, her boss has finally begun to get to work, with his needle patiently working over the bare base of the tattoo that's plastered onto Dino's leg. "What do I do!? I don't know how to get to know her better without seeming like I'm actually really creepy! A tattoo session or two isn't enough to get comfortable with someone like that, and I'll be gross if I use her contact information for anything but business!" Gokudera's voice rises up behind her.   
  
"You  _JUST NOW_  thought of that!?"  
  
Using the wall for leverage, she pops up like a wrathful whack-a-mole. "Shut up, Gokudera!" It's too late, however. He's already moving from behind the counter over to the tattoo area, looking more exasperated than amused. That might be a small blessing. Haru thinks she'd die if Gokudera laughed at her.   
  
Instead, he gestures almost violently at where Dino is reclined. "And why are you asking  _him_?" he hisses, lowering his voice a little bit in the face of Tsuna's work. The patient hum of the needle carried on either way, Tsuna's eyes laser focused on the canvas of Dino's skin. "He's getting a tattoo of his  _turtle_  as  _Godzilla_  destroying the fucking Vatican."  
  
Haru crosses her arms. "But he's going out with someone. He has experience."  
  
The sheer force of Gokudera's withering glare could decimate a whole greenhouse. "He's not going to be dating Squalo long with that inked on his leg."  
  
Dino snorts out a laugh, doing his best not to actually move too much. Tsuna, like any good tattoo artist, is only as good as much as his client can avoid jiggling around like jelly during an earthquake. "Joke's on you," he says. "Squalo wouldn't say he's dating me no matter what I have permanently drawn on my body. I have to trick him into every outting we go on with each other."  
  
"Have you considered dating someone that  _isn't_  that level of asshole, and that can actually date?" Gokudera asks bluntly.   
  
"I could," Dino says with a shrug. "But few people besides Squalo would take a bet on if he could break into the shark exhibit while we're on a date at the aquarium."  
  
Faintly, Haru thinks she remember that. "Didn't you film that and put it on youtube?"  
  
With a grin that's far too wide and far too proud, Dino flashes her a pair of thumbs up. "Yup! But we're not talking about my love life right now. We're talking about yours, and you're already giving up before the finish line."  
  
She can't help but slump against the corner of the entryway, clinging to it for support. "I can't help it... This is the worst possible way for me to try and flirt with a girl. What was I  _thinking_?"  
  
"You weren't," Gokudera says. Haru glares at him and yet, unfortunately, she can't argue there.   
  
"Break it up, you two." Dino shakes his head, blond hair flopping loosely around. "It might be a tricky situation, but it's not impossible. Just don't think of it as  _flirting_  so much as just getting to know her a little better. Baby steps. Why not ask her about her hobbies? A lot can happen in a conversation. For example..." He twirls his hand aimlessly through the air. "Her legs seemed pretty in shape, right? So, uh... Why not ask her if she goes to the gym or something? Maybe she could introduce you to the place, you spend some time together... Stuff like that?"  
  
Haru lets out a slow breath from inbetween her teeth. "I guess... But a gym membership costs money. Won't it seem fake if I end up just dropping out right off the bat?"  
  
Leaning against the wall on the other side of the entrance, Gokudera raises an eyebrow. "Why not just invite her to an online forum you go to, or some website or another? I invited people all the time to the places I go to, it's not that big a deal. That way, she can stay away from you if you really do reveal your true freak colors."  
  
"Shuuuut uuuup!" Haru groans, pouting. "Besides, I don't think I go to any sits that she would be interested in too. It's all costume and stage costumes and mascot blogs!"  
  
"What kind of taste is  _that_?"  
  
"I don't want to hear it from the Bigfoot freak!"  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"Get her card," Tsuna says, so quiet and collected that Haru nearly misses it from all her yelling with Gokudera. She has to pause and blink a few times, as if reaffirming that she actually heard something in the real world.  
  
"Her card?" she echoes.   
  
Tsuna's needle paints smooth patient strokes of black along Dino's leg, and he doesn't stutter even a little bit. When he's hard at work like this, he's almost an entirely different person. "She said she owns a flower shop, right? That means she probably works there, too. You like to tattoo floral designs. You can talk while getting research material, and decide from there if you like each other enough to be friends, or anything else."  
  
It's so simple, so obvious, Haru can't believe she didn't think of it herself. She presses her palms together, fingertips at her lips. "Tsuna-kun, you're a  _genius_."  
  
She can't wait for Adelheid to come back, now. With a plan in the back of her head and her work ready in front of her, the fluttering in her hear finally settles down.

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud Day : Flower Shop / Tattoo Artist
> 
> my tumblr is full of tattoos now. i mean, moreso. I want to make tattoo moodboards thanks to writing this fic. 
> 
> this is probably in the same universe as "through the molten veins"


End file.
